If He Auditioned For X-Factor
by ausllyfanatic
Summary: What if Austin never got a record deal with Jimmy? What if he auditioned for X-factor? One-shot. Auslly. May add a second chapter of Ally auditioning for The Voice:) Read/Review and tell me if you think I should! Or answer the poll on my profile, it closes October 27! Aka the day Road Trips & Reunions airs!:)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC's. No copyright infringement intended. **

**I was watching the show X-factor, and was struck with the idea of Austin auditioning for it, so...voila! I turned it into a fanfiction. It's my first one, so please be nice?:) **

**_Austin's POV_**

We arrived at the venue where the auditions were taking place. I got out of the car, immediately grabbing Ally's hand, "Holy crap," I said. There had to be at least 50,000 people here. It was so packed.

"There's so many people here," Ally murmured.

"I know."

"Alright, people," Trish said, "we need to make our way over to the contestant's line." She pointed over to a long line of people. My eyes immediately widened at the length of it.

"How are so many people already here? It's not even 9:00 yet!" I said. Looking over to Ally, she shrugged. The four of us made our way to the line, where we stood behind a pretty brunette and a blonde.

"Hi!" The girls immediately struck a conversation with us. "Are all of you auditioning?" they asked.

"No," Ally said, and pointed a finger at me, "he is." We smiled at them.

"Cool. I'm Rylie, and this is Meghan. We're a duo." They smiled back.

"I'm Austin, and this is Ally, Dez and Trish," I said, pointing at each of them.

"Are you guys sisters, or something?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, we're twins," Meghan said.

"Impossible," Dez shouted, making the five of us jump, "you guys can't be twins, you don't look alike."

"Dez, they're fraternal twins," Ally said.

"Oh," he said, "what does that mean?"

"It means that we're twins who don't have the same DNA make-up," Rylie said. Dez gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, he's not good at Biology," Ally tells her.

"Ahhh," Rylie and Meghan say.

"So, what song are you guys going to sing?" I ask.

"_Put Your Records On_ by Corinne Bailey Rae," they replied in unison, and added a dazzling smile. They were very pretty girls, long hair, flawless complexion, skinny, but not bones. They were healthy. But they didn't even compare to Ally. I've been dating her for a year and 7 months, and wasn't planning on ending that any time soon. "How about you, what are you singing?" Meghan asked.

"I'm singing an original, actually. Ally and I wrote it together." I smiled at her, intertwining our fingers.

"Cool, what's it called?" Rylie asked.

"_The Way That You Do_."

"Cool," They said.

"So, are you guys, like, dating?" Meghan asked. We nodded.

"We're partners and best friends, too," I said. Smiling at Ally, who smiled back at me.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute," Rylie shrieked. We laughed. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"A little over a year and half," Ally said.

"We met around two years ago and became partners, and I guess we just fell in love somewhere in there," I said, Ally looked up at me, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Awe," the girls said.

Launching into a random conversation we all passed the time.

"So, are you nervous?" Ally asked.

"Psh, no. I'm Austin Moon. I don't get nervous," Ally gave me a look. "Okay, I'm terrified."

"I figured, that's a lot of people out there. If they don't like you your career is done." I gave her a look. "Sorry, that probably didn't help."

"You think?" I said.

"I'm sure you'll do great. Austin, you're so talented." I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her, giving her a hug.

3 more hours passed, and we finally got to the front of the line, where a bunch of tables were set up, and people behind them. Rylie and Meghan were directed to a different table, and we wished them good luck, and vice versa.

"Hi, name please," the lady behind the table said.

"Austin Moon," I responded.

"Age?"

"17," she wrote some things down, before reaching and giving me a sticker with the number 179469, and a blue border. I put it on the white t-shirt I had on, under the blue and red plaid shirt.

"Okay, you're all set, good luck!"

"Thank you," a crew member pointed us into the waiting area, where other contestants were being held. The four of us sat down in the chairs, I began pacing, out of nervousness.

**_Ally's POV_**

"Austin, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," I said.

"Sorry, Als, I'm just nervous," he said. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the seat next to me.

"Austin, you're going to do fine," I gave him a soft smile, before leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at me, giving me a smile back, before sighing. I leaned my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. We watched the other auditions, clapping at the good ones, and making some commentary on the bad ones. We did a few vocal warm ups, and he ran through the songs couple times quietly.

"179469!" A voice called out, "179469!" We stood up, and walked alongside Austin, as he was led backstage. We were told to sit in front of this mirror-thing and wait until we were told the judges were ready for us.

"This is really happening," he said, "I'm auditioning for X-factor." He turned to me and gave me a frightened look.

"Austin, this is so not you," I said, "what happened to your ego?" I teased, managing to get a smile and an eye-roll out of him. "Austin Monica Moon does not get nervous." He put his hand over my mouth.

"Ally don't say my middle name, there are cameras around," he said.

"HEY AUSTIN, CHECK THIS OUT!" Dez said, we turned suddenly after we heard a loud crash.

"DEZ!" I shouted. Trish's eyes widened and she walked up to him, and grabbed his ear, dragging him back over to us.

"You are such a moron," she said, before shoving him into a seat next to Austin. A crew member came up to us.

"You guys are up next, go wait by that staircase that leads to the stage, please," she said. We got up and walked there.

"So," I said, "you are going to go out there, and give it your all, and when you come back, I'm going to give you a huge hug, because no matter what, I love you, and we are still going to write songs together." He smiled at me and gave me a tight hug. The same crew member came up, and handed Austin a microphone.

"The judges are ready for you," she said. She led him up the staircase and behind a curtain. We all turned towards the monitor that was broadcasting his audition.

**_Austin's POV_**

I was led behind a curtain, and stood offstage.

"Whenever, you're ready, walk out to that X, good luck," the crew member said.

I nodded, "Thank you," taking a deep breath, I walked out on stage, greeted by blinding lights and clapping. I walked out to the X, and turned to the judges, Mark Howell, Sierra Hayes, Camilla Rodriguez, and Kelly Edwards.

"Hi," Sierra said, she was a perky 19-year old musician, with 2 Grammy's up her sleeve. No big deal, right? Wrong. The other judges were Mark Howell, a record executive who was known for making and destroying careers. Kelly Edwards, a sweet lady in her mid-thirties who was a well-know songwriter and producer, and Camilla Rodriguez, a feisty Latina who was a vocal expert.

"Hello," I said.

"What's your name?" Sierra said.

"I'm Austin Moon," I said, smiling at the cheering.

"And, how old are you, Austin?" Mark asked.

"I'm 17," I said, getting a ton of cheers from what sounded like teenage girls.

"Aw, those girls like you," Sierra said, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I gave a guilty look.

"I do," I said, laughing when I heard some boos from the same people who were cheering earlier.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Ally," I said.

"Awwwe, Austin and Ally, that's cute," Camilla said.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Kelly asked.

"We met about 2 years ago, and became partners and got like really close, and then about 6 months after we met we started dating," I said.

"Well, enough with the lovey dovey stuff," Mark said, "Tell me something interesting about yourself, Austin," he said. I racked my brain before saying the first thing I thought of.

"I can play any instrument," I said.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"I can even play a trumpet, through another trumpet."

"I don't believe you," Sierra said, I nodded.

"Really, I can," I laughed.

"Well, I'll believe that when I see it," she laughed, "what are you going to sing for us today?"

"I'm going to be singing a song I wrote, with Ally, called _The Way That You Do_."

"An original?" Mark asked. I nodded. "Well, best of luck," he nodded. And the music started. I took another deep breath, before putting the microphone up to my mouth and began singing.

**_Ally's POV_**

I was clutching Trish's hand as Austin began singing. I turned to Trish.

"Do you think he'll get through?" I asked.

"Of course he will," she said, "He's doing great," I looked back to the screen, where, sure enough, Austin was smiling and dancing, and having the time of his life. He looked calm and confident; I'd never thought he looked more handsome than when he was performing. The audience was clapping, and dancing along; I turned to Dez, who was also dancing. Austin reached the bridge of the song, where the high note we rehearsed was coming up.

"Here comes the high note," I said.

"SHH," Dez said, "Austin's singing!"

I gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off while I stared at the screen in silence and the note came. Which Austin hit flawlessly. I cheered, along with Trish and Dez. He finished the song, and the audience stood up. Clapping and cheering, he even got the judges to stand up. Smiling as wide as possible, I gave Trish a hug, clapping, and cheering, too. After a couple seconds the standing ovation died down, and Kelly began to speak.

"Wow," she said, "I was not expecting that at all. You are a true talent Mr. Moon."

"I agree," Camilla said, "You brought energy, and I loved the melody of the song, and you just looked like you were having the best time. I really, I just loved it."

"Mark?" Sierra said. Mark stared down at his papers for a second, before looking up.

"I think that was one of the best performances we've seen all day," he said. I screamed with Trish.

"I agree with all of my fellow judges," Sierra said, "you were flawless, and you were on-key, which is something you don't often see with teenage boys, but you brought it perfectly. The lyrics were fun, and the beat was catchy, I find it hard to believe you wrote that, it sounds so professional." Austin laughed.

"I wrote it with my girlfriend, actually," he said.

"I want to meet her," Sierra said. My eyes widened. "Is she here? Can you bring her out here? I want to meet her," Austin's eyes widened, but they slowly subsided and he brought the mic back up and said…

"Just a sec."

"He's not actually going to…" I started, but was cut off by Austin running backstage and grabbing my hand, and dragging me to the staircase. I shrieked

"Come on," he said, as I grabbed on the railing. He grabbed me by the waist, "please," he whined, as he pried me off the railing, and taking me onstage. I buried my head in his neck as he carried me onstage. When he set me down, I was behind him, glancing around his arm. I gave a small wave.

"Hi," Sierra said, "Ally, right?" I nodded. "Oh my gosh, they're so cute," she said to Mark. I blushed, while Austin just laughed.

"Okay, Austin, still the important part," he said. "Kelly, yes or no?"

"I'm giving you a 100% yes!" she said.

"And Camilla?"

"Yes, easiest yes I've given today," she smiled. Austin gave my hand a squeeze and smiled down at me.

"Sierra?"

"You guys are so cute, and I'm so jealous, and I'm so giving you a yes,"

"Well Austin, you've got four yes', congratulations, you're moving forward," he said. Austin and I cheered and he picked me up, spinning me around. I heard a faint 'awe,' in the back, but I ignored it. Giving a smile and a wave to the crowd, Austin took my hand and we walked offstage, giving Trish and Dez a hug. We made our way to the exit, and to the car.

"Next stop: Hollywood, California!" Austin shouted, "WHOOO!"

**First one-shot! I don't really like the ending, but I think it's good for a first-timer:) Review? Since I can't use real people in my stories, I have the equivielnts down below, if you didn't understand who was an OC for who.**

**(1) - I don't own ****_Put Your Records On - Corinne Bailey Rae_**

**(2) - I don't own ****_The Way That You Do - Ross Lynch (Austin Moon) _**

**(3) Sierra Hayes - Demi Lovato**

**(4) Mark Howell - Simon Cowell **

**(5) Camilla Rodriguez - Paulina Rubio**

**(6) Kelly Edwards - Kelly Rowland**


End file.
